Inexorable
by mandarin'peel
Summary: She was always by his side, his best friend. She was closer to him than anyone else. Everything was perfect. So it wasn't supposed to happen. Her one mistake was to fall for a player like him. Ne Eriol kun, do you believe in angels? EriolxTomoyo


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the charecters ,

im reposting this story cuz it didnt do so well the first time i posted it - - (aww T.T) so im giving it another shot. i wasn't planning on continueing this one anymore, but ill see how it does this time around!

Guess who's backkk! OHOHOHO it's **mandarin'peel**! ehehe --

Well, I'm actually pretty excited about this story, it includes the longest chapter I've ever written. And it took me like a month to finish and revise my ideas (can you believe it? she REVISED) o.O

I know I'm supposed to be working on my Naruto story, but the truth is im totally stuck. mmm hmm. yup. BUT! i've gotten an idea, and it's going to drstically change the story. If I didn't, that story would've gone down the drain.

I had to use 2 different computers at the same time to upload this one. T.T This one I'm thinking of making 2 to 3 chapters of, so it's definatly not the end!

Here's my pride, sweat and like 4 hours of my life.

Inexorable, an ExT story.

madarin'

* * *

Inexorable: Latin _inexorabilis, _from _in- + exorabilis _pliant, not to be persuaded or moved by entreaty 

It was inexorable.

Though in actuality she had never meant for it to happen.

Oh yes, she tried to prevent it, to deny it, to avoid it. She even tried to trick herself into not believing it.

Guess it just doesn't work when your heart and mind are pulling you in opposite directions.

So she complied.

But just because she had admitted to her self that it was true didn't mean she was about to tell the world. How could she?

She had fallen and gotten stuck in the hole she fell in.

And he was the rock that tripped her.

But of course she couldn't tell anyone she had tripped up; she doubted they would even believe her.

Because a Daidouji never messed up.

She could remember distinctly the day she first time she turned onto the wrong road.

She could remember the first day he came back.

* * *

_"Eriol-san!" Sakura squealed, jumping up from the patio table, currently hosting a party of two. _

_Eriol grinned, midnight blue eyes holding a mischievous twinkle. With his dark suit and equally dark hair, he stood out quite drastically from Sakura's brightly decorated backyard. He stole a glance at the glass table, and his grin stretched wider. _

_"Now, now Sy-ao-ran-kun! What's with the face? Does my being here not bring you great happiness?" _

_"O…Of course not Eriol…sama. I am …honored that you would grace us with your…interesting… presence." Face contorted into a look of pure unwillingness, he forced a tight smile. _

Oh yes, Syaoran-san had never quite gotten over the fact that Eriol held high authority in **his **clan. Authority had to be treated with respect.

Eriol had kept that little piece of information in his back pocket for…safekeeping.

_Eriol Suddenly turned to face her, and his arrogant smirk melted into a softer smile. _

_He swept into a dramatic bow. "A gift, for the lady of the hour." He proclaimed head down._

_But she could still see the twinkle in his eyes. Always his eyes._

_A little taken aback, she paused before accepting the box wrapped in soft blue paper._

_"Arigato…I really wasn't expecting this, I mean…I never mentioned my birthday before did I…?" _

_"Ah…that was me Tomoyo- chan, I was just conversing with Eriol-san over the phone…and the date just…slipped out." Sakura wore a look of extreme innocence and obliviousness, she almost had even Tomoyo fooled._

_Almost._

_With the greatest of care, she untied the silver ribbon that bound the package, taking her time so as not to rip the delicate paper._

_"You know Tomoyo-chan, if I'd have known you would have liked the wrapping paper so much, I'm sure Eriol-san would've gladly brought you a whole roll." Sakura stated playfully._

_Tomoyo waved her off with a careless laugh, and returned her concentration to the task beforehand._

_As the paper slowly fell away, a small disk fell out._

_"Arigato Hiiragizawa-san! It's such a lovely…such a lovely…ah…" Tomoyo's usually calm face registered a small stage of panic as she realized she had no idea what she was thanking the man before her for._

_"Disk recording Tomoyo dear! I asked Sakura all the songs you knew how to sing and recorded the piano accompaniment down. I know it's not much…" Eriol looked a bit sheepish as he looked down at the small disk._

_"Oh! Where did you find a pianist who knew all the songs?" Tomoyo inquired, curious._

_"Ah…the pianist would be me." Eriol looked anywhere but her face._

_Tomoyo felt her heart suddenly soften. Her eyes shone with gratitude._

_"Really…arigato Hiiragizawa-san…it's such a thoughtful present. I really never…it's wonderful." She said softly, cheeks a pink tinge.

* * *

_

She had cherished that tape, listening to it over and over again, sometimes not even singing; just listening to the piano play it's gracefully music.

He must have put a lot of effort into it.

Before she knew it she had fallen in love with the music, memorizing every chord, every melody progression.

When Sakura came over only to find her dear friend in a peaceful position on her grand bed, eyes closed and humming to a piano recording-she would smile knowingly.

Tomoyo gave her less credit than she deserved.

After all it was her that had made the suggestion to send the powerful scholar some sort of thanks, for all his trouble.

And so she went, bearing a nervous smile and a small package.

* * *

_As she strolled down the stone path that led to Eriol's very large mansion, she noticed that the flowers were blooming._

_He likes blue bonnets, she noted, seeing the baby blue flowers occupying most of the serene scenery .She bent down, taking a closer look at the pretty blossoms._

_"Daidouji-san?" Eriol's spectacles twinkled as he dropped down from a nearby Peach tree, a book in hand. _

_"Ah! Gomen, did I disturb you?"_

_"Actually yes you did…"_

_"Ah…gomen, next time I'll be sure to call before I come." Tomoyo stuttered before turning around to head out the complex. _

_"Daidouji-san, It was a joke."_

_Tomoyo halted in her steps, then turned around to walk back to the amused man before her._

_"Ahahaha…my mistake then." She exclaimed, trying to cover up her blunder._

He always did make it a habit to make her look clumsier than she really was.

_"Ano… here!" she squeaked thrusting her package into his surprised hands. _

_"Daidouji-san, Christmas is in 5 months…"_

_"It's a present." Tomoyo said, forgetting for a moment why she gave it to him in the first place._

_"Yes…I would've never observed that from the shiny blue wrapping paper and the silver bow." Eriol replied, greatly entertained by the young woman who looked as if she was completely lost as to why she was even here._

_"It's a present…a thank-you gift for the recording. I loved it more then I can tell you." Tomoyo breathed out, memories rushing back to her once again._

_He smiled at her, head tilting to the side making him look like the young boy she had met in elementary school so long ago. Eriol then turned his attention to the box in his hands._

Another thing she had learned about him over time was that he never said Thank you. No 'Arigato' or anything related to such word. A smile of recognition was all she had ever seen him give.

_The ribbon slid delicately away, leaving only a pure white box. Eriol opened the lid and took out a deep brown bar._

_He looked at it for a while before Tomoyo realized his silent question._

_"Oh! It's a bar of chocolate."_

_"Chocolate…?"_

_"Bittersweet, because Sakura-chan told me that you weren't especially fond of extremely sweet things…actually it's my favorite type. It's from a company in America I think. They have the best ones."_

_Eriol smiled at her, and tore open the gold wrapping. Breaking of a piece of the nearly midnight black chocolate, he heard a firm snap. As he placed it into his mouth, his eyes opened just a little bit wider._

_Honestly…the taste was reminding him of something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The taste was bitter, with just a hint of sweetness. Perfect._

_"It's very good." He stated._

_"Ahaha…I thought you would like it." _

After that, it really all started.

* * *

_"Ne Eriol-kun…do you believe in angels?" Tomoyo asked, stretching out on the grand sofa, legs swung over the back of the couch, hair dangling down. _

_"Angels? Why do you ask?" Eriol answered from underneath the coffee table, where he was currently situated with a mound of frothy pillows. _

_Honestly, the two had grown so close together, it was like living with another half of themselves. They could do anything at all in the world. Tomoyo could plop down on the soft couch, Eriol could slouch at the dinner table, and Tomoyo had even been so venturous as to burp at the dinner table. It was a polite burp though. _

_The atmosphere always relaxed down a notch when they were together, it was messiness but at the same time perfection._

_" Mm? So you don't?" she inquired flipping around so that she was right side up._

_"Angels…they are just humans who had become lost in life, and turn to God only because he tells them exactly what to do. All they have to do is follow him." Eriol replied, putting his hands behind his head in a comfortable manner._

_"Ehh? That's a bit harsh don't you thin Eriol-kun? Angels protect people, and bring salvation. They are more of a second mother than anything, in a way. Anyways, aren't Ruby Moon and Spinel and Kero and Yue angels?" Tomoyo asked again propping herself on her elbows._

_"I prefer the term guardians."_

_"But angels are guardians too." She stated._

_"Really? Would an angel put its self in between an angry demon and yourself? Would an angel fight to death for you?" He asked her._

_"So you believe in demons but not angels?" She inquired indignantly._

_"Evil has always existed. Angels were created to bring a person false hope in the midst of terror." He said not missing a beat, "If angels existed then they would not let people die."_

_"But sometimes they let people die so that they can move onto heaven."_

_"Is there a heaven?" Eriol asked._

_Tomoyo quieted down. It's not that they argued all the time; it was more like an intellectual debate with no grudges. Eriol provided to be quite the conversationalist. But still, she wanted to make the conversation a little less serious. After a brief pause she spoke again._

_"Ne Eriol-kun…do you have a favorite word?"_

It was always like this, Tomoyo asked the questions and they spun off from there. Eriol could tell her about the world if she wanted him to, provide she started the conversation.

_He turned his head to glance at her amusedly. _

_"You sure have a one track mind don't you Daidouji-san?"_

_She smiled at him sweetly. "Shut up"_

_"Such vile words from the sweet and quiet Tomoyo Daidouji directed at me?" He laughed._

_She stuck her tongue out at him, but secretly inside, she was pleased. Before this she had never seen him this open to anyone before._

_"…Actually I do." He said, referring back to her question._

_"Oh? What is it?" She asked, a bit curious. With a vocabulary like his, who knows what complicated word he could choose._

_"Inexorable." He said, tone a bit softer, making the word sound like something special._

_"In-exorable?" _

_"In simpler words, it means rock solid stubbornness. Undying loyalty, not to be moved by mere bribery or persuasion."_

_"Why would you like a word like that?" She asked, a bit confused._

_"Because it's dependable. You can trust it. I would imagine it takes a strong person to be so undyingly devoted to something." He replied._

_"Something? Why not someone?"_

_"You're taking my powerful word and turning it into a romance story!" He exclaimed._

_Provoked, she swiftly grabbed a cushiony pillow and threw it into his stomach. He smoothly caught it and deftly aimed it back to her._

_It hit her square in the face. For a minute, she failed to react, only sitting on the couch looking surprised. Then a smirk slowly began to form on her face. She grabbed a pillow and jumped into his territory hitting him repeatedly with her fluffy deadly weapon._

_Eriol quickly rolled out from beneath the coffee table and claimed a weapon for himself. He began blocking her attacks from on his back and with his free hand throwing pillows back up. Then, in his moment of opportunity, he reached up and poked her in the stomach._

_She squealed, and began her blows in a more rapid pace._

_He laughed, trying to defend himself and counter attack at the same time._

_A couple of minutes later, the battle ended, and Tomoyo stood in victory, one fluffy socked foot planted on top on Eriol's stomach._

_"I have defeated you, Sir Eriol! Ohohoho!" she laughed evilly one hand placed in front of her mouth._

_"Well, you know, you attacked first, had the upper ground, and I went easy on you." He smirked back, a satisfied twinkle in his eyes._

_She stared at him for a while, strands of hair falling out of her now messy ponytail. Then she smiled, and stuffed a pillow in his face._

_"You just can't be man enough to accept that I beat you." She said delightedly while attempting to muffle him completely._

_He moved the pillow away at last, and looked highly amused, happy, but short of breath. _

_He opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a knock on his door._

_"A visitor for you Eriol-sama!" Nakuru shouted from the front hall._

_"Tell them that I'm coming!" He shouted back. Tomoyo removed her foot, and they began quickly trying to make themselves presentable despite their messy hair and feather filled clothes. _

_They then proceeded down the hall, Tomoyo in her yellow 'Kero-chan' pajamas and fluffy white bunny slippers, and Eriol in his dark blue casual shirt and comfortable flannel pants._

_There was a woman in the foyer, dressed in more presentable clothes than the two. Tomoyo recognized her as Akira Honda, a woman whom Eriol had conversed with casually at a café in town the other day._

_"Hiiragizawa-kun!" She exclaimed, "I hope I'm not intruding." She glanced quickly at Tomoyo, taking in her appearance._

_"No, not really" Eriol replied pleasantly, stealing a quick look towards Tomoyo. _

_Tomoyo understood, and moved to stand directly next to Eriol._

_"I was just wondering," Akira continued, " Would you like to grab a cup of coffee tomorrow at noon?"_

_"Tomorrow? Mmm, I'm afraid I can't. You see, I've already got other plans." He placed a casual arm around Tomoyo, and she leaned into him._

_"Oh…I see." Akira replied. "Just out of curiosity, are you two an item?" She inquired, referring to Tomoyo._

_"Actually, yes we are." Eriol said, smiling down at Tomoyo. Akira looked a little taken aback._

_"I'm sorry for bothering you then. Good night Hiiragizawa-san." She backed off of his grand porch and turned to walk away._

Tomoyo had surprisingly taken on the job of driving away his old girlfriends, or any pursuing women he didn't want to deal with. People had complimented on how good they looked together, and Eriol took it in as an advantage in deceiving unwanted guests.

_"What was wrong with her?" Tomoyo asked, "She was better than most of the others."_

_"Mmm, just not interested." Eriol replied absently and walked back toward the living room._

_Tomoyo stared back at him. She had always been a little afraid that someday she would be pushed away by him as all the other women did. But Sakura had reassured her that "Tomoyo-chan, you're something special to him." _

_Every time he pushed another woman away, it made her selfishly happy, but at the same time scared that he would grow tired of her too. _

_She ran to catch up to him, and tugged at his sleeve._

_He turned around, and caught her, swinging her into the air._

_"Mmm? What is it Tomoyo-sama" He asked smilingly._

_She giggled in happiness, and reasured herself. He would never push her away._

_"I want to eat ice cream." She demanded._

_"Huh? Ice cream? So late at night?" He asked._

_"Yes. I want strawberry ice-cream." She stubbornly replied._

_"Strawberry Ice-cream it is then," He swung her over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her into the kitchen._

_That night Tomoyo Daidouji ate strawberry ice cream. _

_That night, she also realized that she was in love with Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

_

She had made the biggest mistake of her life

She had picked the one thing she could never get.

She had let her heart lead her mind.

Because she fell in love with a player.

And now she was inexorably his.

* * *

For some reason nine pages in Word looks a lot shorter on line T.T ah well! 

Like I said, this will be at least 2 -3 chapters, the next one more from Eriol's point of view, than both of theirs.

Preview of next chapter:

_"You're afraid of commitment aren't you" Syaoran asked him, eyes staring piercingly into his._

_Eriol remained silent._

_"Do you know how much she's giving up for you?"_

_"...yeah. I do."_

_"So do something about it." Syaoran said abruptly. (end preview)_

I'm also working on another CCS story, it's a kick ass Li one. hehe, watch for _Head of Clan, _coming soon.

Some of you may have recognized the 'tug on the shirt' scene from Fruits Basket.Although it's not the same, the general idea is, so yeah, I dont own that either!

It's 2:17 A.M and I'm going to sleep! hard work deserves rest. yes it does.

haha. I'm sure I did a lot of hard work...(you bet you're fooling them all into thinking you practically cried in exhaustion over this...)

of courseI am. I'm going to stop trying to be important now,

mandarin'


End file.
